The present invention relates to an electric power supply control module for loads or motors which are mounted as an addition under a main electromagnetic switch appliance and having in a casing, current paths with commutating poles controlled by an electromagnet control device, as well as means capable of receiving and channelling gases flowing out of the breaker chambers of the main appliance.
It is known how to combine two contactors in order to achieve inversion of the running direction of the motor.
It is also known from document FR 2758903 how to combine a main appliance of the contactor or contactor-breaker type, with an inverting module having power supply commutating poles capable of providing inversion of the running direction of the motor.
When a module such as the inverting module above is directly mounted under the main electromagnetic switch appliance (contactor or contactor-breaker), the gases which flow out of the breaker chambers of this main appliance do not have sufficient outlet space between the main appliance and the module.
The object of the present invention is to provide a module combined with a main switch appliance able to provide discharge of the gases from this main appliance by channelling them, before discharging them downwards.
According to the invention, the module is characterized by the fact that the means for channelling the gases are housed between two boxes housing the commutating poles. According to one feature, the means for channelling the gases are positioned at the rear of a conductor directly connecting a supply terminal with an output terminal without passing through a commutating pole.
According to another feature, the means for channelling the gases are formed by a central channel delimited by two partitions and by side channels provided between a partition and a box.
According to a feature, the module includes a central vent opening onto the central channel and side vents opening onto the side channels.